I Will Always Be There for You
by liveinlovex3
Summary: Can Troy find a way to tell Gabby that even though they are no friends anymore he is still there for her songfic to still there for me Troyella duh!


_**Authors note: I do not own high school musical, still there for me, gno or any other recognizable name.**_

I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU

"Move out of my way Bolton." Gabriella Montez growled. She hated him he was arrogant and selfish and just a flat out asshole. The sad thing is…he used to be her best friend

_Flashback:_

"_Gabby wait up" a fifteen year old Troy Bolton called. She turned around and came face to face with troy. She was greeted by his happy smile and excited bright blue eyes. He was her best friend end of story. _

_Yes troy?" she asked. "I have amazing news….I made the varsity basket ball team!!!" "that's amazing troy, I knew you could do it, you're amazing!!!" "Thanks gabby that means a lot, especially since its coming from my best friend. She smiled and then the bell ran so they headed off to homeroom._

_End of flashback_

Gabby was going through a tough time, her parents are getting a divorce and she feels she has no one to talk to.

Gabby's POV

Hey mami. I said as I entered my house and then darted up the stairs not waiting for a reply. Don't get me wrong I love my mom; I just can't really talk to her about everything right now. Taylor doesn't understand she has never gone through this. Too bad I hate troy, his parents went through a brutal divorce.

Troy's POV

God I cant believe the montez's are getting a divorce. Yes troy knew; even though they weren't friends he still knew what was going on with her. His best friends were dating her best friends of course he would know. He just wished she knew that he was there for her. He would help her through this he was the only one who knew what she was going through.

_Friday night, party at sharpay and ryans house_

Gabby's POV

I walked in and headed off to find the gang. I finally saw Chad's hair in the kitchen and headed that way. I came over and was greeted by Chad picking me up and twirling me around. "Hey little sis." He greeted hey chad was my response I walked over and hugged sharpay and then went dancing with the girls and Gno by miley Cyrus came on. We were having so much fun. After a while of dancing and partying Sharpay decided to announce that there was going to be karaoke. They got it all set up and Sharpay stepped up to the mike.

"Hey everyone, hope you're enjoying the party. Well now we are going to do karaoke and our first performers are going to be Troy and Gabby."

Sharpay hurried off stage and helped zeke and Jason get troy on the stage. They were arguing and sharpay went over and said, "Bolton get your ass on the stage right now before I put my heels where the sun don't shine!" Troy hurried on the stage scared of the ice-queen and watched as chad carried Gabby over his shoulder up to the stage. After they were finally dragged up there Sharpay started the music knowing it was one that would really express how they felt. The music started playing and they both recognized the song.

_Troy/_**Gabby/**_both_

Troy put the mike up to his mouth and turned slightly towards gabby and started to sing:

_Lately I've been thinking bout the things that we've been through_

_and I don't know if id be here, if not for you_

_I had to take a little time to try to work things out_

_And you should know that I had never meant to let you down_

He turned and looked at gabby and she knew that he meant every word and he was singing especially for her. She turned and smiled at him softly and got ready to sing:

_Cause I, I wanna tell you _

_that I'm sorry and I, I _

_even when I'm not giving enough and im taking too much_

_you're still there for me_

_even when I've got nothing at all and im ready to fall,_

_you're still there for me_

_there for me _

_there for me_

_even when I can't be there for you_

_you're always there for me_

Gabby took a step toward troy and he did the same still singing to each other

**sometimes I know I can be so hard to stand**_**(**__its ok)_

**even when im lost you show me,**

**who I really am**

**Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride**

Gabby held her hand out and grabbed troy's hand and gave it a squeeze and continued singing

**But because of you I've learned**

**To lose my selfish pride**

**  
**_cause I, I_

_Wannna tell you that I'm sorry_

_and I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
__There for me_  
_There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you_  
_Oh you're always there for me yeah_

Troy pulled me towards him and hugged me, I hugged him back and then we turned around to continue singing

_Oh no it's love_  
**Ooooouuhhh** (_Oooohhh_)  
_It must be love_  
**Ooohhh**  
_It's gotta be real love_ (**It's gotta be real love**)

_Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
__There for me_  
_There for me  
_  
_Even when I can't be there for you_ (**When I can't be there**)  
**Even when I can't be there for you**  
_You're always there for me_

We ended the song perfectly still holding hand and Troy leaned down and kissed me. Everyone in the crowd started clapping and twelve years of passion and emotions came out in that kiss. We broke apart and leaned our foreheads against eachothers smiling. Troy winked and said "I will always be there for you Brie. So will u make me the happiest dude in the room and be my girlfriend???" I smiled even bigger if possible and pecked him on the lips and said,"I will always be there for you so yes I will be your girlfriend." Troy picked me up and spun me around and kissed me again….we were interrupted by chad saying "Get a room," then being smacked on the head for ruining the moment

THE END

I hope you liked it this is my first writing ive published so constructive criticism is welcomed but not flames


End file.
